


Drabblings

by purajobot935



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autobot Cast, Awkward Crush, Dark Character, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Crush, Fluff, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: A collection of random TF Drabbles I've done over the years.Each drabble info will be given on its respective page.Ratings and pairings will vary





	1. Royalty - Hound & Steeljaw

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Hound, Steeljaw  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: cub-Steeljaw tries a bit of re-enactment.

The slightly high-pitched snarl that came from above made Hound jump as he walked out of the Ark one sunny morning. Turning around and looking up, he saw the young, newly-created Cassette standing on an outcrop of the mountainside.

“Steeljaw, what are you doing up there?” he asked. “That’s quite high up and a bit dangerous y’know.”

“Roaring,” the young cat replied. “I’m a lion.”

“I… see that,” Hound said slowly as he started to make his way up to where the other was. “Why are you roaring?”

Steeljaw tilted his head as he watched the tracker reach his position. “To scare hyenas of course.”

“Hyenas…” Suddenly it all made sense to Hound. “Jazz let you watch the Lion King, didn’t he?”

“Uh huh.” Steeljaw’s optics were bright. “I’m a lion! I’m king, too!”

Fighting down a chuckle, Hound reached over and gently picked up the Cassette. “Alright, Your Highness, I’m pretty sure you’ve scared off all the hyenas within the 3-mile radius. Blaster’s looking for you.”

Steeljaw settled in Hound’s arms. “And then we watch Lion King again.”

Hound sighed fondly. “Whatever you say, Your Highness.”


	2. Dive - Silverbolt, Skyfire & Raoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Silverbolt, Raoul, Skyfire  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Raoul tries to help with Silverbolt's fear of heights

“Are you sure humans do this for fun?!”

“Amongst other things. Why are you so nervous, man, you’re a freakin’ Concorde!”

“Did Tracks happen to leave out my fear of heights?”

“Are you serious? A jet with a fear of heights?”

“Can we please get this over with Raoul?”

“We’re at altitude now, so whenever you’re ready, you can jump,” Skyfire, their transport, announced. “And best of luck.”

Silverbolt glanced nervously through the open door and winced. It was so high up. “Are you sure this will hold me?”

“Wheeljack tested it personally. You’ll be fine,” Skyfire said kindly. “And I’ll be right here to catch you if it doesn’t work. Remember, no transforming.”

“C’mon!” Raoul tugged on the Aerialbot leader’s hand and then lept through the opening.

Cursing himself for even considering it, Silverbolt counted to three, and jumped. Later he’d swear it was the wind roaring in his audio sensors that he heard, not himself screaming as he saw the ground in the distance rushing up to meet him. Just below him, a flash of color caught his optic as Raoul deployed his parachute, and Silverbolt quickly scrambled to pull the string of his own.

Just like that, his free-fall to the ground slowed as the canopy ballooned above him, and Silverbolt sighed in relief as he maneuvered his parachute to the designated landing spot. 

Maybe he could do this flying thing after all, as long as he knew he’d always have someone who wouldn’t let him fall.


	3. Shy - Streetwise & Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Streetwise, Rewind  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Streets finds a bit of a kindred spirit in young-Rewind.

Streetwise paused in his browsing of the shelves of the small library of sorts in the Ark, sensing he was not alone. Sensors on alert he looked around for anyone who might be hiding and spotted a flash of white disappear behind another shelf a little further away.

He let himself relax a little bit and started towards the shelf quietly, not wanting to spook whoever it was into making a run for it before he had the chance to properly identify him.

He needn’t have worried. As he neared the shelf, he heard a yelp, followed by the clatter of a stack of datapads falling and he rounded the corner to see a little black-and-white mech sit up amidst a scattering of datapads. He let out a little gasp at the sight of the big Protectobot and tried to scramble away.

“Hey, whoa!” Streetwise said softly. “It’s alright. I’m a friend. You’re one of Blaster’s new little guys aren’t you?”

The smaller mech nodded. “Rewind.”

“I’m Streetwise, or just Streets for short. Need some help there?” He extended a hand.

The Cassette looked at it, hesitating. The mech was a lot bigger than him and he wasn’t used to being talked to by all the big ones except for Blaster.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Streetwise coaxed. 

The mech seemed kindly enough, Rewind figured, so took the mech’s hand and was gently helped to his feet. As soon as he was standing though, he shrank back a little again.

He’s just shy, Streetwise realized and bent to help him pick up the scattered datapads. “So you like to read, too, huh?” he asked casually.

The little Cassette perked up a bit. “Oh, yes. Reading is fun. Studies have shown reading helps to improve memory and vocabulary.”

Streetwise chuckled. “I see. I didn’t know that. Well I like to read, too, and some of my favorite books are mysteries.” He placed the datapads back on the shelf. “Why don’t I show you some of my favorites and you can check them out. Then if you ever happen to come across any like it, you could recommend me some?”

“Oh… me? Help you?” There was a keen eagerness in his voice. “I would love that.”

“C’mon then, let me show you.”

This time when Streetwise held out his hand again, Rewind took it without hesitation.


	4. Song Writer - Prowl/Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing is G1 Prowl/Jazz  
> Rating is a PG since there's nothing really explicit going on.

**On Without You – Backstreet Boys**

_“You’re stronger than this…”_

Jazz glared at the seemingly empty space before him, his spark crying out within him for it’s other half that it could sense yet couldn’t feel. 

“How dare you!” he growled. “You took my spark and you left me! And now you expect me to move on?!” If he could have hit the ghostly apparition, he would have. “And yet here you are… still here, haunting me.”

_“I can’t move on till you do, Jazz.”_

The solid black-and-white shook his head. “I can’t go on without you. Even without you hoverin’ over my shoulder it’s impossible. You’re in everythin’ I see, everywhere I look.”

_“So are you.”_

“Then I guess we’re in the same boat. You can’t leave, I can’t move on.”

The ethereal form flickered in and out. _“I have no right to ask you to come with me.”_

“Maybe not, Prowl,” Jazz said quietly. “But y’still have my spark… what’s left of it.”

_“And you have mine, Jazz… all of it.”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Nights in White Satin – Rua**

Jazz stood on the shore, watching the dark, nearly black waves crash gently onto the sand, the only giveaway being their white foamy crests. The warm night breeze blew in with the tide, doing little to ease the heat from his armour that had warmed up during the course of the afternoon.

Behind him, further up the beach, a band played to entertain human guests at a seaside café as they tucked into their dinner. Jazz refused to look in that direction. He was missing his own partner who was supposed to have been there with him… but had yet to return after being called back to work.

The night would soon come to an end.

The song the band played promised romance, passion and love… and Jazz tried to tune it out. He was feeling little of it right now. Sighing, he looked down and scuffed the sand with his foot, then looked back over the dark water.

“ ‘Cause I love you… yes I love you…”

Something cool wrapped around him and a voice sang softly into his audios. He glanced at the white hands that draped a length of a white satin scarf over his shoulders, then looked back into Prowl’s bright blue optics.

“Oh, how I love you.” Prowl leaned closer and kissed him, tender and deep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like a Prayer – Madonna.**

Prowl knew that voice anywhere.

Be it in the middle of a battle or across a crowded room, Prowl could pick out that voice, clear as a silver trumpet blowing at the break of dawn… and every time he heard it, something within his spark sang in reply.

Because the mech’s voice was literally music to his audios. To other mechs maybe it was a slight lilt or accent, but to Prowl… just to hear the mech’s voice was listening to a symphony or a choir bursting into song.

It could lift his spirits to the highest heavens or bring them crashing down to earth depending on the mech’s mood, but he didn’t care. As long as he could still hear him, that was enough for Prowl.

“Prowl?”

"Hmm?"

“Is my singin’ disturbin’ ya?”

“No Jazz, please carry on.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Snow on the Sahara - Anggun**

Sometimes Prowl cursed the circumstances that put his mate into positions that he didn’t deserve to be in. 

“You did everything you could, Jazz.”

He held the mech in his arms, trying to offer what comfort he could through that simple gesture, even as his spark reached to comfort its partner with warm feelings of strength and support.

“It wasn’t enough. It’s never enough.” The beautiful melodic voice Prowl loved so much sounded broken.

“No it’s never enough, but sometimes it’s too much for one mech to bear alone.”

Jazz curled up closer and tighter against him, trying to stop the burning tears that ran down his face, the slight trembling of his shoulders. His spark mourned the newest lives lost and sought comfort in its mate.

“I don’t want to carry this all by myself.”

“Then let me help you. It’s what I’m here for.” Prowl gently dabbed at the tears. “To tell you it’s going to be okay.” Even if he knew that sometimes it was a lie.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Teenage Wildlife – AJ McLean**

There was only so much work they could do away from each other before one of them snapped. The last time this situation occurred, it had been Prowl who snapped first, tossing the datapad he held against the wall and stalking out of his office to find Jazz and drag him off to their room

This time it was Jazz who had had enough. He marched to Prime’s office where Prowl, Ironhide and the Autobot Leader were still debating matters down to the finer points. Without so much as knocking he went inside, grabbed Prowl’s wrist and hauled him out.

He kept his grip on the tactician’s hand even as they left the Ark together and ran through the forest and up a slope to a hilltop.

“Jazz, slow down… where are we even going?” Prowl asked.

“I don’t know, don’t even care. Just need t’get away from that place for a while.”

“But what do you intend to do?”

Jazz stopped just short of the summit and sat down on the grass, looking up at the stars and the night sky. “Howl at the moonlight.” He shrugged and looked at Prowl. “I love you.”

Prowl smiled and sat beside him. “I love you, too.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. First Time - Swoop & First Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Swoop and First Aid. Pairing if you squint

He sat alone, remembering the gory, mangled mess on the table in front of him and gulped. Till now, the worst he’d had to deal with were dents, leaky gashes, and the odd clean-severed limb or two. This was the first time he’d had to handle anything life-threatening – and by himself.

So he sat there, huddled in the corner, just staring at the wall, hoping he hadn’t done more harm than good.

“It okay,” a familiar voice said. “You do good, First Aid.”

“How do you know, Swoop?” he asked. “What if I’ve crippled him for life?”

Another arm wrapped around him and he leaned into the Dinobot’s hug, seeking comfort. Swoop obliged and pulled him closer.

“Because Ratchet check repair and say he couldn’t have done better job himself.”


	6. Goodbye - Mirage & ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Mirage and a certain bounty hunter

“We both made our choices, Mirage. You chose to stay with the Autobots, I chose otherwise. It’s time you learned to live with it.”

“You still wear the brand.”

“It’s just a brand, it doesn't mean anything to me - not anymore. Goodbye Mirage. It was good to see you again.”

The Autobot spy watched the craft rise into the night sky, and sighed, a heavy feeling in his spark. One night in Primus knows how long, all thanks to a chance meeting. What were the odds they would see each other again? They’d been… possibly more than friends… he still refused to say what drove him away, and Mirage wondered if he ever would.

“It was good to see you again, too, Devcon,” he murmured, before starting on the long, lonely journey back home.


	7. Alternity - Jazz & Steeljaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Jazz and Steeljaw

The snarl was the only warning Jazz had before the gold lion lunged for his throat. Going with gravity, he let himself fall on his back, and used the momentum to fling the cat off him.

Steeljaw, as expected, landed on his feet and whirled around to face him again, teeth bared in a growl. 

Jazz cackled, exposing his own fangs, clawed fingers flexing. Moving faster than Steeljaw anticipated, he lept for the feline and used his superior strength to pin the cat to the ground.

“I’ve always wanted a pet kitty,” the black-and-white hissed before sinking his fangs into the lion’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*That is the closest I’m getting to writing vamp!Jazz and soon-to-be vamp!Steeljaw XD)
> 
> The characters were assigned at random to a respective prompt, which is why this (and some others to come) are so out of left field.


	8. Refuge - Rewind & Sunstreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Rewind and Sunstreaker

The tiny Cassettebot looked up when he heard someone come into the library. He was not expecting to see Sunstreaker standing and looking around hesitantly, unsure if he should come in. Rewind sort of understood – it was his own place of refuge, not exactly a warrior’s haven.

It was the expression on Sunstreaker’s face that made him stand and let his presence be known. He knew that expression… he was wearing it, too. Quietly he went over and took the bigger mech’s hand, and was a little surprised when Sunstreaker allowed himself to be led in.

Rewind led him over to the couch and sat with him, noting that the other still hadn’t let go of his hand. If it was possible, his grip seemed like it had tightened.

“He’s going to be okay.” Rewind’s soft voice didn’t seem like it could provide much comfort, so he was surprised again when Sunstreaker offered a quiet “thank you.”

“Blaster’ll be okay, too,” the warrior added.

They sat together like that till First Aid came looking for them with news.


	9. Crack - Jazz

It was a really orange ceiling, Jazz thought as he came round. He took a moment to figure out exactly what happened, but soon remembered circumstances that brought him here.

The sabotage mission, sneaking up on the Con device absolutely certain he couldn’t be seen, then getting hit with Thundercracker’s null ray. How had the Seeker even spotted him back there? 

He brought up a hand to rub his visor, then stopped and stared. He brought the other one up and stared even more. Oh Primus, no… Quickly he hauled himself off the berth and went to look into the closest reflective surface, jaw dropping when he saw what looked back at him.

He… SPARKLED! There was no question. Every surface of his armor just sparkled brightly in the overhead lights. So that was what gave him away.

And then he remembered… the lab… and the explosion… followed by that big cloud of gas…

At the risk of sending the rest of the Ark into hysterics, he stormed out of the med bay, a new target in mind….

“WHEELJACK!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the prompt did ask for crack...


	10. Sparkling - Rewind & Beachcomber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Rewind and Beachcomber

“Aww… well aren’t you the cutest li’l sparkling around,” Beachcomber cooed to the little one, as he reached to pick him up.

He’d offered to “babysit” the four newest members of the Autobots while Blaster worked the night shift, and after rough-housing with them, it had finally been time to get them into recharge. The three more boisterous ones had gone straight to sleep without any problems, but now the little black-and-white one was sitting up and looking around for someone familiar.

Beachcomber gathered him up and held him closer, grinning as the small bot cuddled against him and rubbed his optics.

“Shhh there… it’s alright….” He started to hum a little lullaby.

The little sparkling stared at him for a few moments before his optics dimmed and he slowly drifted back into recharged. Smiling warmly, Beachcomber kept humming as he laid him back down with his brothers.

“Have nothing but happy dreams little ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was 'babysit'


	11. A Different Side - Cosmos & Jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Characters: Cosmos and Jazz

The larger Decepticon had him cornered in a dark alley. He scanned the area, looking for any possible escape routes, but came up empty. This wasn’t exactly how he’d pictured it going in.

There’d been word on the streets about a rogue Autobot terrorizing the back alleys and shadows of lower Iacon, the places Command pretended didn’t exist, where mechs and femmes were forced to earn a living through otherwise dubious means. Jazz had come to terms with it – these were wartimes, and war made everything difficult. The last thing these bots needed were crazy mechs violating and killing (mostly) innocent folk.

It’d been easy for him to pose as a mech looking for a rough night, in every sense of the word, and he wasn’t surprised when the bot in question showed up and took the bait. He was only surprised when the alley he’d led the mech into threw up a surprise dead-end. Fragging construction work. Plan B then….

He let the mech grab him and pull him close, even made a show of struggling helplessly and begging him not to hurt him. The bot told him exactly what he planned to do with him – the same thing he’d done to all those other young femmes and mechs. It was all Jazz could do to not recoil in disgust, even as the mech slid his hand down his thigh.

A blade flashed, and armor tore. Wires ripped and fluid sprayed the alley, Jazz… and Cosmos, who’d seen some of the scene go down and had come to help. Optics met visor as the mech slumped dead to the ground and Cosmos stared at the bot across from him. This was not the happy cheerful Jazz he was used to seeing around Headquarters.

This was a Jazz who’d come out there with the intent to kill someone, another Autobot. Cosmos didn’t know the whole story, but this was not what he expected to see from a mech like… like JAZZ!

“You never saw this,” the black-and-white murmured dangerously as he walked out of the alley.


	12. Courage - Mirage & First Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Mirage/First Aid

First Aid saw the large Decepticon running towards him, weapon raised to take a shot. Instinctively he threw himself over the unconscious mech he was repairing, tensing as he expected to feel the bite and sting of laser fire across his back. When none came after a moment, he looked up and back to see another mech standing with his back to him.

The blue-and-white drew back his hand, clasping a bloody dagger that had just ripped through the Decepticon’s insides. The Con fell back and the mech turned to face First Aid.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Mirage! Thank Primus.” The medic gave a weak laugh. “Good save.”

The spy crouched beside him, looking him over and then reaching and touching his mask gently. “You holding up alright?”

First Aid slumped a bit, then straightened and nodded. “I’ll be fine. I need to do my job, and you need to do yours.” 

Mirage leaned in and kissed his forehead. “I promise I’ll make the second date a little more romantic.”


	13. The Hard Part - Cosmos & Blaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Characters: Cosmos, Blaster, briefly Jazz  
> TW: Death

Blaster stood on the landing pad, watching as Omega Supreme touched down and killed his engines, starting to cycle down to a rest phase after the flight from Titan. His exit hatch opened and a ramp slid down.

Perceptor was out first, hurrying into the Ark with his hands full of specimens, muttering something about needing to analyze all the samples before they died, and murmuring some calculations. Blaster only shrugged. He was used to the eccentric scientist.

Jazz was out next and one look at his face told Blaster that things hadn’t gone as expected, which made him all the more worried for his little friend.

“He was out for most of the fight,” Jazz said. “But he came round to see the aftermath. He could use a friend.”

Blaster nodded and headed inside…. He found Cosmos still seated and knelt beside him. “Rough trip, huh?”

“So many died when they didn’t have to,” Cosmos said softly. “Some of them under my hand – they begged. To leave them alive would have been… inhumane.”

“Then ya did what ya had t’do. Death’s a part of life, buddy. Some die so others can live. Just gotta roll with it. Ain’t always up to us to decide who stays and who goes. We aint gods, and never will be.” Blaster touched his shoulder. “Key is not t’let part of yourself die with ‘em, but t’keep livin’ so they didn’t die in vain.” He held out a hand.

Cosmos took it.


End file.
